Soldiers for Angels
by Nitedream
Summary: A sonfic mashup of Young by Hollywood Undead and the chorus of Eminem's 'Toy Soldiers'. Various pairings. Fail!Summary.


_Step by step_

_heart to heart_

_We are young but we have heart_

_born in this world as it all falls apart_

_we are strong but we don't belong_

_born in this world as it all falls apart_

Arthur sat still in his office, staring out unseeing out the window into the London morning fog. Yet another of his colonies left him. To believe, it had all started with that little scrapling he found in the New World. The little tyke that happily fell asleep in his arms as a baby.

Then he grew up, seemingly overnight. After he became independent, other colonies followed suit...the latest to leave him was his beloved Hong Kong, returning to his elder brother.

All he had left was Singap[ore, and the fiesty young thing was distancing herself. It wouldn't be long until she too, claimed independence. He missed his India, and the company Egypt occasionally gave him, but they too, were distant.

Arthur sighed. Truly, who did he have left? Scotland? The Scot hated his guts. Northern Ireland? Still on the end of terrorism from the rest of Ireland.

He had no one who needed him.

_left, right, left_

_we all fall down_

_I see the children in the rain like the parade before the pain_

_I see the love, I see the hate, I see this world that we make_

_I see life I see the sky,I'd give it all to see you fly_

_Yes, we wave this flag of hatred but your the ones who made it_

Texas, stood between Mexico and America, looking back from his Mother and forth to his Father.

"It's your choice, Enrique." Mexico soothed.

"Yeah! As long as you choose the Hero!" America grinned.

"Shut your mouth, idiota! Enrique..."

"Paloma, let the kid think! Jeez, you smother them all too much!" America griped. A warning shot sped past America's ear.

"You were saying, Alfred?" Mexico seethed.

"Mama, it's okay! ...I made my decision." Texas said, looking to the ground.

"Alright! I knew you'd make the right choice, Ricky! Now let's-"

"I choose...to be on my own. I'm declaring my independence." Texas's voice grew stronger at the statement, as he turned his back to both of them and walking away.

_step by step_

_heart to heart_

_So we march to the drums of the damned as we come_

_Watch it burn in the sun we are numb_

_We are young but we have heart_

_born in this world as it all falls apart_

_We are strong but we don't belong_

_born in this world as it all falls apart_

_left right left _

_we all fall down_

Poland laid flat on his back, staring into the barrel of the pistol in his face.

"Like, Germany? This is totally not cool!" His voice wavered as he tried to stay steady.

"Surrender, inferior arshloch." Germany growled. "You now belong to the Fatherland."

"Like, as if! Eep!" The squeak came from Poland as the click of Germany cocking the hammer back.

The gunshot rang through the house, scattering nearby birds every which way.

_As we walk among the shadows, the streets the field of battle_

_take it up, wear the medal, raise your hand with burning candles_

_like toy soldiers_

Greece smoothed the hair back from Japan's face, watching as his boyfriend remained comatose. His body had been taking over by the sickness. The sickness caused by the atom bombs America had dropped on Japan. Japan slept on, doing his best to recover his strenght as his people attempted to rebuild what was left of their lives.

Greece just sat by helplessly, unsure of what to do to ease his beloved's suffering.

_All we ever wanted was a place to call our home_

_Make us kneel before the altar as you tear us apart_

_bit by bit_

_torn apart_

"GRAAAHHH!" America screeched, falling over and wrapping his arms around himself. Canada dropped down next to his brother.

"Alfred! What happened!" Canada called out, swiping America's bangs aside.

"My states...!" America shed his coat and tore off his shirt, watching as a solid chunk of his side disappeared. "No...no no no no! Not this! Please!" America begged his body, screaming as chunk after chunk of his body left him, until he was a ragged, bloodied mess.

Canada tried to staunch the blood coming from his missing leg. "Alfred! What's going on! Hold on, I'll call Arthur!" America grabbed Canada's sleeve before he could dash to the phone.

"No...he stays OUT of this." America hissed through his teeth, blue eyes steeling in paibn and determination. "You stay out of it too. I'm trusting my states to settle this themselves."

Canada watched with teary eyes as his brother grappled for a strong surface and hoist himself one-handed onto his single leg, somehow getting himself to his armchair and falling asleep. Canada sighed and threw a afghan cover his brother and left silently.

_We are young but have heart_

_Born in this world as it all falls apart_

_We are strong, but we don't belong_

_Born in this world as it all falls apart_

_we never win_

_but the battle wages on_

Lithuania looked longingly into his desk drawer, but snapped it closed when he heard a floorboard creak outside the room he shared with the other Baltics.

"Toris? What are you doing in here?" Estonia asked, peeking into the room. Lithuania just smiled shyly.

"It's nothing! Is Mister Russia ready for dinner?" Estonia didn't answer, but instead strided into the room, making abeeline for the feminine nation.

"What is it you're hiding?"

Lithuania shook and covered the drawer with his body. "Nothing! It's nothing!"

Estonia raised a narrow eyebrow and pushed the nation aside gently to yank open the drawer, withdrawing the only object inside that didn't belong. He elft behind the picture frame, hosting a candid shot of Lithuania and Poland.

"Lithunaia...were you thinking...?"

"No! Never!"

"Somehow, I don't believe you." Estonia opened the magazine to see of it was loaded, to find just a single bullet. "You were going to play...Russian Roulette?"

Lithunaia shook his head frantically. "I-I got this from Mister Russia, honestly! I was worried, and I didn't want anything to happen to you or Raivis, in case Mister Russia went strange, and-!"

Estonia sighed and put the gun back, drawing the other Baltic into his arms.

"It's fine, Lithuania. I understand..."

Tears began pouring from the nation's eyes as Estonia pressed his lips to his temple.

_We will fight, or we will fall_

_Til the angels save us all_

_We will fight, or we will fall_

_Til the angels save us all_

_We will fight, or we will fall_

_Til the angels save us all_

_for toy soldiers_

_..::_**Dude, like, totally Owari**_::.._

Yeah...fail mashup is fail. Review! :D


End file.
